best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Hero Academia
My Hero Academia (Japanese: 僕のヒーローアカデミア, Hepburn: Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is a Superhero Comedy anime series by Bones. It is based on Kōhei Horikoshi's manga of the same name. Its first season aired in Japan from April 3 to June 26, 2016, followed by a second season from April 1 to September 30, 2017. A third season started airing on April 7, 2018, as well as an animated feature film, My Hero Academia: The Two Heroes, for release on August 4, 2018. Plot On an Earth-like world where people with superpowers known as "Quirks" (個性, Kosei) are the norm, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya is a regular middle school student who has dreams of one day becoming a hero despite being bullied by his classmates for not having a Quirk. After being the only one to try and save his childhood bully Katsuki Bakugō from a Villain, the world's greatest Hero All Might bestows upon him his own quirk "One For All". The story follows Izuku's entrance into U.A. High School (雄英高校, Yūei Kōkō), a school that cultivates the next generation of superheroes. Why It Rocks # Beautiful art and animation. Every character looks like they originated from different works of visual media. The action scenes are a visual treat, with battles taking place in air and on ground. # Top-notch sound design. The music by Yuki Hayashi (Blood Lad, Death Parade, Haikyu!!) is delightful and the voice acting is a pleasure in all languages: Japanese, English, French, and German. Choices of voice actors are excellent, including, but not limited to, Daiki Yamashita as Izuku Midoriya (Gurio Umino from Sailor Moon Crystal), Nobuhiko Okamoto as Katsuki Bakugo (Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist), Kaito Ishikawa as Tenya Iida (Genos from One-Punch Man), Yuki Kaji as Shoto Todoroki (Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan), and Toshiki Masuda as Eijiro Kirishima (Shark from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL). Kenta Miyake (Zodd Nosferatu from Berserk) sounds absolutely righteous as All Might, and Koki Uchiyama (Meruem from Hunter X Hunter) sounds downright frightening as Tomura Shigaraki. The intro and outro songs are masterpieces to listen to. # Amazing storytelling, pathos, and an interesting premise mixed very well to create a captivating story. # Great, lovable characters (for the most part. Look at the first bad quality). # All the superpowers- sorry, Quirks, are very fun. From explosions to super speed, from gravikinesis to both pyrokinesis AND cryokinesis in one, the list goes on. # Given its superhero genre, it should appeal to non-Japanese audiences who are not overly familiar with anime and manga, just like ''One-Punch Man does. Horikoshi has even stated that MHA was inspired by Marvel and DC heroes. # English-dubbed episodes premiere almost immediately after original Japanese episodes. In fact, Season 3 episodes air in both Japanese ''AND English on the exact same day at the exact same time. # Speaking of the English dub, it garnered universal praise, with the director of the show calling it "perfect." Especially Justin Briner (Midoriya), Christopher R. Sabat (All Might), Clifford Chapin (Bakugo), Colleen Clinkenbeard (Momo), Monica Rial (Tsuyu), and Luci Christian (Uraraka), among others, all the voice actors match the characters just as much as the Japanese, French, German, Italian, Filipino, and Tagalog voice actors do. # Unusual for an action series, it's short, meaning people will watch the complete series without stopping midway. Season 1 only has 13 episodes, and Season 2 has only 25, totaling 38. Include the Season 1 recap and both specials and you get 41 episodes. Like Season 2, Season 3 is confirmed to have 25 episodes, increasing the episode count to 66 (67 if the movie is counted as one long episode). Whether this is good or bad is up to you to decide. # The Soundtrack You Say Run, is awesome, catchy, good to listening, and has even become an internet meme. # It has many awesome villains, like Tomura Shigaraki, All for One, Dabi and Stain. # The movie, Two Heroes was well recieved Bad Qualities # Some sexual content, like Mt. Lady flaunting her butt and Minoru peeking at Momo in her Hero Costume and later, making remarks about Tsuyu's figure. Category:2010's Programs Category:Anime Category:Superhero shows Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:Japanese Shows Category:Toonami Shows Category:Adult Swim Category:Animax (Asia) Category:Based on Books Category:Based on Comics Category:Teenager Shows Category:Adventure Shows Category:Comedy-Drama Shows Category:Action Shows Category:Funimation shows Category:Shonen Series Category:Shonen Jump Category:Internet Memes